This invention relates to sausage stuffing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for handling casing and stuffing in cooperation with a stuffing horn, to assist stuffing, and accomplish sausage end clipping, handle loop attachment, conveying and the like.
Mechanized sausage stuffing has existed for years. Sausage casing are shirred on the exteriors of stuffing horns, while stuffing material is pumped through the horns. Both the casings and the stuffing material pass through casing brakes, which control the flow of casing relative to the flow of stuffing material. Product diameter and casing tension are thereby maintained to a high degree of uniformity.
Metal clips sold by Tipper Tie, Inc. and competitors are the standard item for closure of sausage casing ends. The clips are attached by mechanical clippers, to sections of casing void of stuffing material. Handle loops are attached under the clips, for manual handling of the sausages.
Commercial devices in the art include the PolyClip FCA, and the Union Carbide Shirmatic. The Shirmatic device employs two clippers, which are moved to accomplish voiding of the casing for clipping. The PolyClip FCA employs electromechanically driven voider plates, which include two groups of three segments. Each segment has a pivot point.
While the PolyClip FCA and Union Carbide Shirmatic are devices in the art, they lack significantly in speed of operation, simplicity, and versatility.